The Wedding (revised)
by DigiDragon
Summary: This is the revised form give me some reviews.
1. The Love Potion

The Wedding   
Ch.1 Love Potion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
This is my revised fic because so many people asked me to.  
  
Archanemon was in the bathtub thinking about her one love, Mummymon. It has been so long  
since she fell in love it him. They both were trying to destroy the Digidestined but Mummymon also  
hated her because he had his own reasons. Even though he didn't love him she was in love with him  
and she needed a way to get him to love her.  
  
"Okay Archienemon think do something."  
  
Then she thought about the Digidestined, whenever one of their friend needed help the others were there  
to help their friend.  
  
"That's it"  
  
She got into her car and started to drive.  
  
When she stopped she reached to a cabin. It was like brand new and a sign that said Potion Sale.  
  
"Potionmon it's me Archanemon I need to talk to you."  
  
Potionmon came out he was short and skinny and wearing glasses.  
  
"Oh Archanemon it's you I never expected you to come something bothering you?"  
  
Like always Potionmon was worried about her friend like anyone does.  
  
"I need a way to make Mummymon love me."  
  
"Oh so you're falling in love again huh well I have just the thing for you wait here."  
  
"Here it is my love potion it should work anytime besides he should be resting now so you can use now."  
  
"Thank You, she said while leaving."  
  
Archanemon reached to Mummymon's castle, she slipped quietly through the quards and Goliathmon  
who was Mummymon's best Digimon. He was large had gold colors,and large wings.  
  
She finally reached to where Mummymon was resting he was in his tomb with many pipes attached to  
him. She opened the bottle that Potionmon gave her and put it in one of the pipes attached to him.  
  
When he awoke the first thing he saw was Archanemon and he instantly fell in love due to the side  
effects of the potion. Goliathmon came in and saw Archanemon he was about to strile her when  
Mummymon said,   
  
"Goliathmon stop don't you dare strike her I have something else I want you to do prepare a wedding  
for me and my love NOW!" he said.  
  
"Now my dear we get ourselves ready for our wedding and the day when we get rid of the Digidestined."  
  
In the real world, the Digidestined didn't know that anything that was going on because they  
were on vacation in America. Kari and Yolie were shopping while Davis,T.K.,and Cody were in the mens   
department.  
  
"Hey T.S. do you think Kari will like me with this on?"  
  
"Maybe and she isn't your girl now come on we are suppost to meet the others."  
  
In the Digiworld Archanemon asked,"But how will we destroy those disgraceful kids?" "Easy,  
by setting a trap. Watch." Mummymon said while he did something in the computer.  
  
  
In the real world Cody's D-3 activated because he had an e-mail by some guy named Gennai.  
T.K. and Kari both said out,"Did you say Gennai?"  
  
"Yeah do you know him?"  
  
"He was the first one who sent us to the Digiworld read the e-mail."  
  
"It says Digidestined I'm glad I could finally contact you there is a major problem in the Digiworld, come  
guick."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go."  
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
When they went to the Digiworld they reached to Gennai's house but it was deserted and suddenly  
the doors shut and something on the floor came and grabbed their D-3s and threw them into a strange   
portal. Then T.K. and Kari both heard a familiar laugh. Someone came out it was Piedmon. Suddenly  
a hand grabbed T.K. and said,"Hey T.K. you want to play?" T.K. turned around. It was Puppetmon.  
  
Then from the portal all the evil Digimon that the 01 kids fought came out of the portal. But they were  
different somehow. They had their D-3s.  
  
"They're all over the place,"shouted Kari.  
  
"Don't worry Kari I'll protect you V-mon digivolve."  
  
"Uh Davis you don't have your D-3."  
  
"Lood you guys the Digimon have our D-3s and without them we can't Digivolve and we can't escape  
so what will we do?"asked Ken.  
  
"I'll tell you what you all are going to die now." said Piedmon mockingly.  
  
  
  



	2. Holy Matrimony

The Wedding  
Ch.2 Holy Matrimony  
  
In the Digiworld Mummymon and Archanemon were having their  
wedding. Priestmon came out he told all the lines.(you know in a marriage)  
  
"I now pronounce you digi-husband and digi-wife you may kiss the bride and  
leave."  
  
They drove in their usual car with just married written on it. When  
they reached at their home Mummymon said,"My dear would you like a treat  
now?"   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The end of the Digidestined just watch the screen."  
  
Where the digidestined were.  
  
"Everybody run,"said T.K.  
  
They all were in an empty room hiding they needed a plan.  
  
"I got a plan from the boy genius."  
  
Yolie smacks him and says,"Well don't keep it to yourself tell us."  
  
"Okay you do this and you do this."  
  
Puppetmon was alone looking for the Digidestined but he did not notice T.K.  
and Patamon above him with a net. They let down the net while Gatomon  
used her "Lightnig Claw" and Kari grabbed his hammer and hit him with  
it. Puppetmon tripped and fell down the stairs and he died and Kari got  
her digivice back.  
  
Yolie was using her own tricks as a ventriaquist by making Machine Dramon  
think that they were in the next room so he used his attack unknowingly knocking  
out Metal Sedramon while she got her digivice back. Ken went with his  
computer virus and put it on Machine Dramon causing him to die and Ken got  
his digivice back.  
  
Cody and Armidillomon were after Piedmon. Cody got him mad by throwing  
his Kendo stick and then he used his "Trench Sault" at him but Armidillomon's  
shell reflected them back at him and he died while Cody got his digivice back.  
  
In the other room Davis and V-mon weren't doing so well with Etomon,Devimon,  
and Myotismon. All their plans failed and they were being chased until they  
reached a corner. They were about to be destroyed but Kari and Angewomon  
(she got her digivice back) attacked them Etomon and Myotismon with her  
"Heavens Charm"and "Celestial Arrow". Davis and T.K. got their digivices  
and they digivolved their Digimon to attack Devimon. Manga Angemon used  
his"Gate of Destiny"to open a portal while Flamedramon used his "Fire Rocket  
to blast him into the portal.  
  
They all met up and they all used their attacks to blow up the portal and go  
back home only to find and angry teacher mad at them for being late to leave.  
  
She said,"All of you have detention now grab your dolls and lets leave."  
  
They could here smirks and laughter but they were just happy that they were  
alive to here it.  
  
In the Digiworld Archanemon was lying on Mummymon. She said,"Well what  
a surprise they escaped again."   
  
"Don't worry about it there will be other battles now lets just have some fun."  
  
Two days later Archanemon was walking when she saw a digiegg. She picked  
it up and it hatched a small blue came out.  
  
"Who are you,"she asked.  
  
"I'm Spidermon your child."  
  
"What I can't believe but oh well Mummymon come over here."  
  
"Yes my love."  
  
"I'd lide you to meet your child Spidermon."  
  
"He looks a lot like you guess now where parents so lets start raising him."  
  
The End  
  
Not what you thought it would be oh well read and review.  
  
Also I'm stuck so if anyone has any ideas about what should happen next  
please e-mail me.  
  
My e-mail is P0729@dbzmail.com.  
  
If you don't know just check my profile.  
  
I have to go write more stories so see ya.  
  
DigiDragon signing off. 


End file.
